Declaración
by Meychu
Summary: ¡Nada es muy complicado!" "¡Decir que amas a tu mejor amiga más que a tu propia vida si lo es!" ¿Qué rayos había hecho?


**_Declaración_**

**_

* * *

_**

—¡No así no!— Se reprochaba a sí mismo un pelirrojo. Él estaba solo en su habitación sentado en su enorme cama, practicando la manera de decirle a su mejor amiga que soñaba con ella todos los días, que cada minuto que pasaba sin ver su sonrisa o sin escuchar su vos(aunque sea para decirle que hiciera las tareas) parecía una eternidad, que cada vez que la veía su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su pulso, que cada segundo pensaba en su risa , en sus fraciones, en toda su esencia. En pocas palabras...Que la amaba.

¿Cómo decirlo?

—Cálmate Ron, empieza de nuevo—Digo en voz alta antes de largar un suspiro—Eh... Hermione yo te quería decir que ...bueno tu... yo—Practicaba de espaldas a la puerta con nerviosismo notable —Bueno lo que quería decir es que tu...—Suspiró nuevamente, aquello no era su fuerte

—¿Yo qué Ronald?—Preguntó una asombrada castaña desde la puerta de la habitación. Por su expresión también se podía deducir que llevaba un largo rato mirando al joven Weasley. Como cualquier persona que escuchara lo ensayado por el pelirrojo, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo quería decir. ¡Vamos, qué tampoco era tan dificil imaginarlo!

—Yo... eh... yo...—No sabía que decir exactamente. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para que aquel instante se borrara de la faz de la Tierra. Pero aquello era imposible y él lo sabía.

Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa, hubiera jurado que más que el pelirrojo: su corazón latía violentamente, su respiración se tornó agitada y su cerebro parecía no responder. Por primera vez no sabía que decir y eso la asustaba.

Oh Dios, la asustaba muchísimo.

—¿Tu qué Ron?— Inquirió.

—Yo...—Dijo después de un buen rato tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para confesar sus sentimientos.

—¿¡ Puedes dejar de balbucear?!¡Me exasperas!—Gritó una enojadísima Granger. Por más aterrada que estubiera era _su_ momento. Desde que lo conoció había estado esperando que él—De una buena vez por todas— se le confesara y ahora, que por fin se daba el hecho, no era capaz de decir algo que no fuera monosílabos.

—¡Bueno tu tampoco eres la reina de la paciencia!—Gritó perdiendo los estribos

—Lo sé, pero tampoco estoy como una idiota diciendo: "Yo... eh... tu."—Espetó ella entre dientes.

Realmente no era su intención empezar a pelear, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—¡Pero es muy difícil lo que tengo que decir!—Le gritó. Su cara había adquirido un color rojo—Casi tan rojo como los sweters que tejía la señora Weasley para navidad— No se sabía si era debido a su enojo o era por que estaba muy avergonzado. Sea cual se la razón se encontraba enfadado, muy enfadado.

¿Quién se creía que era ella para insultarlo?. De acuerdo el tampoco había estado muy bien al balbucear pero... era , sin duda, algo completamente natural.

Ella pudo notar el músculo que presionaba sus mandíbulas, signo evidente de que estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Ella solo le dijo la verdad.

—¡Nada es muy complicado!—Le respondió gritando a su vez.

—¡Decir que amas a tu mejor amiga más que a tu propia vida si lo es!—Gritó Ron sin pensar.

Silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación. Ninguno era capaz de hablar debido a su orgullo y a la vergüenza que ambos sentían.

Oh, mierda.

¿Qué rayos había hecho? Tanta práctica tirada a la nada misma.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—Inquirió el pelirrojo intentando — De veras, lo intentaba— parecer más calmado. Estaba mirando la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado su ¿Amiga?. ¿Se podía llamar amiga a la persona a la cual le acabas de declarar tus sentimientos?.

—¿Decir qué?—Le respondió. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos. Si no la conociera tan bien diría que estaba avergonzada. Pero ella era Hermione Granger y _no _se avergonzaba.

Jamás.

—¡No lo sé Hermone!... algo como: "Lo siento Ron pero yo solo te veo como un amigo"—Digo tratando de encontrar la mirada de la castaña e imitando su voz.

—¿Para qué mentiría?

Dicho esto la castaña se acerco lentamenta Ron, el se encorbó un poco (por la diferencia de estatura), sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continucación. Hermione posó sus labios encima de los del pelirrojo.

Sus labios se movieron sincronizados, perfectos, dulces. Era como si fueran creados exclusiva y únicamente para besarse.

Pasados unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

—Te amo Ron—Dijo la chica todavía con los ojos cerrados

—Y yo a ti Hermione.

Al terminar de decir esto sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, este definitivamente era uno de los tantos besos que en un futuro se darían. En un futuro que parecía ser muy prometedor.

* * *

_¿Reviews a cambio de galletitas de chocolate?_


End file.
